


i met god at the subway station

by teenagegiles



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Other, how cryptic, the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagegiles/pseuds/teenagegiles
Summary: dizzee meets god at the subway station





	i met god at the subway station

Dizzee didn't know what he was doing there. He just knew there was a certain feel to the place. Suddenly, he had forgotten where he had came from, his past, his future. All that was there was the present, to the second. He lived nowhere else. He only existed in this subway station.   
His eyes were glazed over, perpetually unfocused. The only other thing that existed on the same plane as he did was a small humming noise coming from below, the glow of dim blue and white lights, and the wind. It was cold, and it lashed at his face with every breath it took. It ran down the stairs from the open city air and rushed down into the station Dizzee was in now. Dust and little bits of pavement blew over his shoes. It shouldn't be this strong at this time of night.  
A train rushed by, and he found himself being pushed back, stumbling.   
As he looked up again, he could finally see something new- a new light, golden and bright. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it would lead to his focused liberation. The light got closer and closer, travelling down the stairs in smooth motions.   
His eyes were no longer glazed over and he saw what the light belonged to.   
He had pale skin, translucent enough to show a few veins, the blood pumping through him. His cheeks glowed in an unreasonable way, to the point where Dizzee felt as if they reflected the blue light buzzing around him. His hair was golden like the light he carried with him, and it was long, waving in an ever so slight way. His eyes stared down into the true being of Dizzee's own dark brown ones, and the angel spoke without moving his mouth, but it was too jumbled in his head to discern any words.   
"Waiting for the blue line?"   
His words echoed around the station, they felt everywhere and nowhere all at once. Dizzee couldn't answer. The blue line had already passed him a thousand times, so he couldn't truly say if he was waiting for it anymore if it had already came. "No, I'm not sure."  
The angel shrugged and grinned. Dizzee stumbled back again as another train blew in. The angel stepped onto the train, looking back. "I hope you find where you're going, man."  
Dizzee suddenly knew where he was supposed to go. He was supposed to follow him. He stepped onto the train, and the grey lights became focused, and the bustle of other people became apparently, and Dizzee knew that he existed in other places than just the blue line train.

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like writing otherworldly experiences, man. i don't exist here right now. based on some tumblr post


End file.
